The proposed research plan focuses on conceptual, methodological, and substantive issues in the study of parents and adult offspring. In particular, it explores the wider generational context of such parent-child relationships. Efforts will be made to further develop a conceptual framework for studying multigenerational linkages of parents and children, incorporating dimensions of time. Furthermore, methodological training will focus on ways to describe family lineages and approaches to studying family units over time. Finally, the work will include an exploratory study of generational turn-over on parent-child relationships.